Thunder Struck
by alycenwonder
Summary: Daryl/OC Amber has been a huge fan of The Walking Dead since it began. She never expected to actually become a part of it. Rated M for Sexual content, Harsh language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story Rated M for violence, coarse language and sexual situations. I do not own TWD but I sure wish I did :P Also if you haven't watched the newest episode I would steer clear of this story :)**

**I realize others have used this idea. But I thought I could put a twist on it :) Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter one: Lost in the chaos**

It was a rainy, windy November day when Amber decided to walk to the bus stop. She normally took her car, but she had woken only to find the neighbor blocking her in again. He did this on purpose. He seemed to enjoy watching her expression when she found he had left her to figure out a way to work.

She tried hard not to tear up, but it was hard. She didn't have the most high paying job out there. She could afford only a small bachelor suite in the middle of the city. Crime was high and so were most of the other tenants. But she shrugged it off and kept doing what she had to do. It wasn't a life of enjoyment. It was a life of survival.

She climbed up the steps to the city bus and sat down next to a man who most certainly smelled like what seemed to be vomit. Yep vomit. She was sure of it. Her nose crinkled but she tried her best to keep it to herself. If she could make it until the end of her day then she could lay down on her sofa and sleep. She wouldn't have to think about the urine she was most likely sitting in.

Amber was a mechanic. She had been since she left high school. It was the one thing her father had ever taught her that was useful in the outside world. He wasn't the smartest man out there but he gave her all he could. Amber struggled, living day to day but it was all for a good reason. She wanted to upgrade. If she could learn heavy duty mechanics then she could make more money. But to take the courses she needed, she would have to save up. So she spent nothing on herself. Food and a roof over her head. That was it. No luxuries.

* * *

><p>Her day had been a nightmare. She missed the last bus home and ended up having to cab it. That cost her nearly forty dollars she didn't have. Now she would be behind on her heat bill.<p>

Amber sighed as she hit the button on her answering machine. "Hey Amber, it's Casey. Still on for tonight? Walking Dead at your place? Pick up. Pick up." The line went quiet a minute before picking up again, "Okay well.. I'll be there at eight." Then the line went dead.

She smiled to herself. Casey was still coming over, thank goodness. Amber could use the break from reality. Her best friend in the whole world would bring pizza and drinks. Then they could sit and watch Daryl and Rick be completely freaking gorgeous together. Fan girl squee!

She hopped in the shower, rinsing off the urine and vomit from the bus and scrubbing the oil from her hands. At least she loved what she did. She repeated it a few times, psyching herself up before climbing out and changing into her pyjamas.

Casey stood outside her best friends apartment, hoping that the crazy drugged out super wouldn't bother her this time. He had every time she showed up Sunday's. But it was better to come and watch their favourite show here then at her house. She had four kids and none of them wanted to go to bed on time. That left Casey and Amber up half the night waiting until they finally went to sleep.

So this was it. Her boyfriend watched the kids and Casey got a break from it all. She rang the buzzer and pulled her sweater closed. "Let me in, It's freezing out here!" She said, her body fighting to get warmer.

Amber buzzed her friend up and cracked the door open enough that she could come right in.

"Hey. I wasn't aware that it got this cold so early in the year." Casey whined, pushing inside. "Something is not right about this weather."

"Yah well, global warming or whatever." Amber said, peeking out from the kitchen. "I recorded the newest episode." She said, smiling. "I wish it didn't take so many breaks.. It just doesn't feel like we've had enough." Amber was talking about the mid season finale. She hated and loved them. Yes good and important things would happen but it also marked the end for a short period of time.

"I wonder if Bob dies." Casey said, plunking down on the large checkered sofa.

"I hope so, and Carol. I hate her so much!" Carol drove her nuts. At least that is what Amber wanted to believe. It made her feel better. "But knowing our luck they will both live. Boo." Carol had become a far better survivor, she would give her that.

They both climbed under the large comforter and Amber switched the finale on. There they sat watching as Bob was turned into a zombie. The best part was when Tyrese killed him. But with every good thing came the bad. "I knew it! I knew they weren't safe there." Casey shouted, hitting Amber on the arm. "The church was to good, it couldn't have lasted."

Amber sighed, clicking the TV off. "Well that was certainly a good finale."

"They killed Beth." Casey whined, "I liked Beth. Why couldn't they have killed someone else?"

"Because people liked her." Amber shrugged. She liked Beth to. It made her sad. "I had hoped Daryl would find his happiness with her." It sucked watching him cry like that. And Rick.. Man it was lame.

"I gotta get home. I left Ben with Frank and he was so sick. I wouldn't be surprised if there was vomit." Casey said, slapping her friends knee. She got up and placed the comforter back over Amber. "Get some rest okay? You look like someone stole your dog." And with that Casey was off towards home.

As she moved to get into her car she looked up to the sky. "Lightening? Thunder?" She knew her kids would not be asleep. They hated storms.

* * *

><p>Amber's eyes shot open to the loud screams of Maggie as she crumpled to the concrete outside the hospital. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the flashing clock. "One Am.. Oh god." She groaned, placing her pillow over her face. She let out a loud scream into it. She hadn't been getting the best nights sleep lately. Not to mention she had left The Walking Dead on repeat. Dumb!<p>

She removed the pillow and reached for the remote as a loud cracking sound threw her to the ground. She blinked rapidly, reaching out for the nearest thing but missed it. Looking up she could just make out a bright white light above her head, blinding her. Her arm shot up to cover her face but she had been to late. Whatever it was it knocked her unconscious.

* * *

><p>Her shoulder hurt. That was the first thing that came into her head as she realized she was awake. She gripped it and massaged until the cramp went away. But it seemed weird. Normally when she fell asleep on her couch she hurt but it was nothing like the shooting pains she was now getting all over her body.<p>

"Are you alright? If you can hear me say something." She must have left the TV on. Rick's voice rang out around her. She lifted her hand to rub her eyes. Blinking rapidly she began to see the things around her. "Can you speak?" Rick repeated.

He had woken up that morning and gone out to tend to the chickens for Hershel when he found the strange girl asleep in a pile of leaves. He wondered if maybe Hershel's neighbors, Pat and Otis had a daughter he wasn't aware of. "Where am I?" The girl mouthed, sitting in an upright position.

"Outside Hershel's. You from next door?" He asked her. He hoped so.

"No.. No this isn't real. You aren't real." Amber said, realizing she must be dreaming. There was no such thing as Rick Grimes. This was all a TV show on AMC.

"Tell me how you got here." Rick said, still trying to make sense of just whatever the hell was happening. "Did someone hurt you?"

"I was in my living room." Amber whispered, "I was in my living room and there was this flash of light." She reached her fingers to her temple, flinching.

Oh god, Rick thought. She's insane. Just what they needed, to carrying this person around, baby her. "You're alright. Let's get ya to Hershel. He's a doctor." Rick told her.

"He's a Vet." She replied, not thinking.

"What did you just say?" Rick asked, confused. They must know each other.

"Nothing. I guess you can take me to Hershel." Amber said, realizing this had to be a dream. And if it was she might as well play along for now. She would wake up soon enough and have to go back to her shit life, in her shit apartment.

* * *

><p>She sat on the large bed as Hershel shined a bright light in her eyes. She flinched. Even her eyes hurt from whatever the heck had happened back in her living room. "She seems alright." He told Rick, "Does this hurt?" He asked her as he pressed the area around her eye.<p>

"Yes." She winced. They felt bruised. She had never had anything like it before. "They hurt."

"It looks as if someone hit her over the head. But it's the strangest thing.. I don't see any bruising or bleeding." Hershel told Rick.

"How is that possible?" Rick asked the Vet. He had seen many injured people who had been in brawls. He hadn't heard of it either. He was also fairly sure Hershel had no idea who the girl was. How had she gotten here? And if she was crazy how the hell had she lasted this long out there?

"I couldn't say." Hershel lay down his stethoscope. "What is your name?" He asked her. "How did you get here?"

"Am.. Amber." She stuttered a little from the headache. It was hard to think if she was being honest with herself. It was hard to keep her eyes open. "My name is Amber." She repeated. "I'm a mechanic from Vancouver.. Canada." And this was a dream, it had to be.

"How did you get all the way out here?" Rick asked her, repeating the question.

"I'm dreaming." Amber said, duh!

"She's delusional Hershel. What are we supposed to do with her?" Rick asked the Vet.

"I don't think she is Rick. She have some for of amnesia brought on by a blunt force trauma to the skull. Do you have a history of mental health problems Amber?" Hershel asked, knowing the answer.

"No.. " She said. Amber had pinched herself at least ten times while the two men yapped back and forth.. She always woke up when she pinched herself. But she wasn't this time. Something wasn't right about all this..

Rick sighed, there was no way he could send her away. He would be sentencing her to death.. But he wasn't sure where she was from or how she had gotten here. That worried him. "I'll take you down to the camp, set up a tent for you. You can meet the others." He told her. He hoped her memory came back soon because he wasn't sure he trusted her.

Amber followed him slowly, taking each stair one at a time. It was as if she had to look at every one of them. She had to see them, they were really there. Hershel Greene's family home.

Rick tried to be patient as the girl followed along behind him but he couldn't help feel like it took hours to make it to the porch. "There is the field where I found you." He pointed out to the right by the tree line. "And that is the camp."

She gripped the edge of the door frame and peeked outside. There is was.. The camp. Little dots of blue and red and a large beige RV stood off against a dense forest. It hit her then.. She was going to meet Daryl Dixon. She was going to meet Shane... She met Rick Grimes!

"If you follow me out there I can introduce you. I am sure one of the ladies can find you a tent." He said, snapping the girl out of whatever daze she was in. She seemed to do that a lot. Off in her head somewhere not paying attention to her surroundings. He wondered if she had killed any walkers... She couldn't have survived long if she day dreamed this frequently.

"Lori. This is Amber." His wife looked up from the washing. "Hershel cleared her so I thought I'd bring her out to meet everyone."

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Amber." She said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "We could use the help." Lori was exhausted these days. More so then usual. If they could have just one less job that needed doing she would sleep a little easier.

"Mhm." Amber nodded, not saying much in return. She was in shock, there was no other explanation.

"Can you help her get settled? Maybe find her a tent?" Rick asked her. "I promised Carl we would go shooting today.." He hadn't had much time to spend with his son lately. He owed him one. Not to mention Carl had been feeling a lot better since Hershel fixed him up. It was the perfect time.

"I am sure we can find her something." Lori told him as she slopped a shirt back into the bucket of water. "I was getting bored of this job anyway." She smiled up at Amber. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Amber spent the day meeting the group. She actually thought Carol seemed like a nice lady, having spent a good hour sitting with her. But they hadn't yet found Sophia in the barn so she could tell the woman was upset. Amber couldn't help but wonder if she should say something. But she came to the conclusion that maybe it was best to let this one unfold on it's own.<p>

"So you're from Canada?" Glenn asked Amber, curious as to why she was in Atlanta.

"Yep.." She had always been a woman of few words but she wished that she wasn't. These people had so many questions.. She didn't know how to answer them all.

"You wanna tell us what you did for a living?" He went on, trying to get the new girl to talk to him. She was quiet and he wondered what had happened to her that made her that way.

"Oh uh.. Ya. I was a mechanic. I worked for my best friends dad." She shrugged, "Been doin it a while I guess."

"Cool! We could use a mechanic." He said, realising maybe it wasn't the best thing to say. "Of course I mean that.. We don't uh.."

"It's fine. I would love to help out while I'm here." She wondered just how long she would be in this place? Would she wake up back home? Maybe if she went to sleep here she would wake up back there... Did she want that? Here she wouldn't have to bust her ass to live in that shitty apartment. Here she could go wherever she wanted. Down side was walkers..

"The tent is on the picnic table for you hun." Lori told her, pointing to their eating area. "If you need some help I am sure Glenn would give a hand." She hoped it had all it's pieces. It was the last available one and it may have been in the back of the RV because it was no good..

"Thanks, I think I can handle it." Amber smiled to the woman. She wondered if Lori had figured out she was pregnant yet. It had been a while since she saw this season.. She couldn't remember the order everything had gone in. "You planning on making a run sometime soon?" She asked Glenn. Maybe that would help her figure it out.

"We were gonna go tomorrow morning. Lori needs some things. Why? You wanna come along?" He asked her.

"Oh.. Uh sure. I guess I could come." She twiddled her thumbs. Her intention had not been to tag along. She wasn't sure she would be helpful. But she had to learn sometime didn't she? She had to show she could kill walkers.. She peered off into the forest. Could she kill walkers? She had never so much as killed a spider on purpose.

"Okay. We'll make sure to get you at sunrise. Best to go early so we have enough time. In case we get stuck for whatever reason." Glenn told the new girl. He hoped she would be able to pay attention. You couldn't day dream out there. You would die.

* * *

><p>"You should get some sleep." Andrea told the new girl.<p>

"I'm not horribly tired to be honest." Amber lied. She worried that sleeping might send her back home. If this was some kind of magical dream, she didn't want it to end. Zombies weren't ideal but to be here.. To know what is going to happen. She felt excitement. She could try and help them stop things from happening. They could avoid certain things. She also would be lying if she told herself it wasn't easier to look forward to the next day. Here she didn't need to pay rent. She didn't have her creepy psycho super watching her out his window as she fought to replace her tires and make it to work on time.

"You wanna take my watch?" She asked, "If you are gonna be up we could use you." She smiled at Amber. Really she just wanted to help Shane. Since Rick had shown up he had a lot more spare time. She was hoping he would teach her to clean the gun supply. Of course a little flirting went along with it.

"You mean with a gun?" Amber asked her, scrunching her nose.

"Yeah, I'll give you mine." She swung her rifle off her shoulder and passed it to Amber. "Daryl got back a few hours ago. He'll be on watch with you so you won't be alone. But it can be boring, I am warning you. We don't get many walkers out here."

"Daryl." She said back.

"Yeah, he's a quiet guy. Maybe bring a book." She smiled, the girl had no idea. He was intimidating. One wrong word would send him over the deep end. But she had a feeling these two would be fine. She didn't seem like a girl who had lots to say.

"Where do I find a book?" Amber asked her. How did the woman expect her to just have one lying around.

"Dale has some in the RV. As long as you return it later he is fine with it." Dale and Andrea hadn't been talking much lately. Not since the CDC incident. But even if she acted angry towards him she knew he had been right. She was glad to have stayed alive. Of course she would never tell him that..

"Kay. Thanks." She smiled a large fake smile at the blonde woman. She hated her. She had been hoping the character would die and with every episode she only grew worse. Then the whole Governor thing.. Andrea was the worst. She never seemed to learn no matter what happened to her. The only good that came from her was Michonne.

* * *

><p>It began to grow dark as Amber wandered towards the RV. She could see the silhouette of the red neck, sitting in a camping chair. His crossbow leaning against his leg. She stopped at the bottom of the ladder and took a big breath in.<p>

She had always wanted to head to a comic con but never figured it would matter much. Meeting the celebrity was so quick and she knew that mostly they wouldn't remember you. There was no point in her mind. But this was different. This wasn't Norman Reedus, it was Daryl Dixon. The real Daryl Dixon. Shy, rude, rash, beautiful, caring Daryl mother fucking Dixon. All Amber had to do was make it up there and she would meet him. It sounded easier then it really was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! The reviews came flying in for this story :P I am so grateful for all of them! It really helps to motivate me. Here is another one for ya. It may take me a day to post a new chapter because I am trying to bring them to you nice and long :)**

**Thank you to: Kshawbee, Teacup, kennekr125, DarkFireNyx, Mina, DarylDixon'sLover, and NOTagentsofnothing420**

**Chapter 2: Not in kansas anymore**

Amber clasped the ladder bars, inhaling deeply. One foot in front of the other, she climbed up on top of the RV. Without saying anything she took the chair next to Daryl Dixon, leaning her weapon against her knee.

Where Amber was from there were strict gun laws. She wasn't into hunting and she had never had much reason to carrying a weapon around. She was inexperienced. She only hoped there would be nothing to shoot tonight.

"You're new." Daryl grunted from next to Amber. He had heard that Rick had found a girl in her pyjamas laying in the grass near the woods. The whole group was curious as to just what she had been doing out there? Daryl wondered if she had set it all up. Maybe she was from another group?

Amber froze. He was talking to her.. She cleared her throat and tried to figure out what to say. "I guess so." She squeaked. "I'm Amber." Her name came out as a low whisper as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She hadn't ever been great at talking to attractive men but this was something else. This, she had to keep reminding herself was Daryl Dixon.

He didn't answer her instead his eyes stayed on the fields in front of them. It was an awkward, long, tiring night. But Amber kept her eyes open. She lived in the walking dead universe for a whole night.

* * *

><p>Morning rolled around as Amber was shocked awake by a hand on her shoulder. "Wakey wakey." Glenn said, smiling down at her.<p>

He and Maggie had been gathering their bags and getting ready to head out on their run when he realised he forgot someone. When he finally went in search of Amber he found her, head down on the picnic table, snoring. How anyone could sleep just anywhere like that these days was a mystery to Glenn. But there she was.

"Maggie and I are ready to head out. Thought I would grab you... You ready?" He asked her. She gripped the rifle at her thigh and nodded up at him, blinking as she focused in on the farm around her. She was still here.

She placed her head down again, sighing. She never thought she would feel so relieved to be in a world filled with the dead. A world without Casey and her kids. Finally she swung her feet around and followed after Glenn. Climbing up into the small truck she winced. Her limbs were still so sore. She hadn't had enough time to figure out just what was wrong with her. It felt as if she had worked out for five hours with no break and this was the repercussion.

"So Amber.. We are going to head into town and look for a few things. If you need something, this is the time to get it." Maggie said, smiling to the blonde haired girl sitting next to her. She looked so fragile. Maggie wondered if she lived out here somewhere. Maybe wherever it was, was like their farm. Untouched.

"Okay.. I guess I need a lot don't I?" She said, smiling back at Maggie awkwardly. They both glared down at her pink bunny jamies and laughed. "I wasn't exactly planning on waking up outside.. " She needed clothing, a bag, some medical supplies. She needed proper shoes.

"Well, they are cute. But not so practical." Maggie smiled back.

They drove the rest of the way, passing big fields, old farmhouses and empty pasture before they finally pulled onto a small paved down town road. It was strange.. The quiet of it. She had figured everything these days would be swarming with walkers. "It's so calm." Amber said in awe.

"Yes well.. Our town isn't very large. Not many people." Maggie shrugged. "We still need to stay vigilant. We don't know who we could run into out here."

Glenn hopped out of the truck, clicking the door closed behind him. "Maggie and I need to go into the pharmacy. Do you feel comfortable enough to explore on your own or do you need us?" He asked her. He wondered if she could handle herself out here. Rick had asked him to keep an eye on her out here. To see if she had any skills against the walkers.

"Er.. I guess I could look around. If I need you I am sure you'll here me." It really wasn't a huge place. Everything was tightly packed together. Pharmacy, grocery, barber, small thrift store, dentist, clinic, lawyer. There was even a small red post office on the end.

"Okay, well.. Keep your eyes open and don't get cornered." Glenn told her. "If you need us, yell.. But try hard not to okay?" He didn't want to bring the dead down on them if he didn't need to.

"You got it." She said, turning to look at the rows of choices.. Glenn and Maggie headed to the pharmacy. Amber tapped her hands on her thighs nervously as she began to move towards the thrift store. She ran her hands along the door, gripping the handle tightly.

It opened, dust floating towards her nostrils. "Hello?" She called out, "Anyone here?" Amber looked around the crammed little store filled with knick nacks and clothes. She would definitely find what she was looking for here.

She spent what felt to her like fifteen minutes pulling clothes off racks. First she stripped naked and climbed into some nice tight jeans. Then she pulled on a black AC/DC t-shirt. Then luckily a pair of black boots. After that she filled a bag with a spare change of clothes, hat and gloves. Amber left her pink bunny pyjamas on the floor where her new pants had hung.

She remember the show when Maggie took Glenn into town. They had some pretty steamy "Alone time" so she wondered if she shouldn't continue to explore a little bit. That wasn't something she felt she should change. She liked Glenn and Maggie.

She pushed the glass door open, walking out into the heat of the day. Where she was from it didn't get this hot. They had summers but nothing like this. Amber felt like death as she wiped her palm over her sweaty forehead. She felt like she was going to die of heat exhaustion.

"Hey, Amber!" Glenn called out, waving his arms in her direction. "We should head back." Maggie stomped off towards the truck, slamming the door behind him. He had killed a walker that jumped out at her. He hadn't been aware at the time that she believed they could be helped somehow. He was confused. First she sleeps with him then she yells at him. What the hell did she expect from him?

"Kay." She said, flinging her pack over her shoulder. She finally had her own things. She only hoped they would last a little while.

* * *

><p>They got back late in the day. The camp was fairly calm minus Maggie yelling at Lori in the background. She knew no one else knew about the woman's pregnancy.. But they would soon enough.<p>

"Amber." Carol smiled. "I am glad to see you got some real clothes." Carol trailed her eyes down the new girls outfit. She wondered just how long Amber had been out there dressed in nothing but Pjs. "Have you seen Daryl around at all? He went out this morning and hasn't been back."

"Oh uh.. No I haven't." She muttered. He was out there, hurt. "If I see him I will let you know." She smiled to the woman. Amber had put it out of her mind that day not realizing it would happen this soon. She had to do something. Amber waltzed into the white house, looking for the small young blonde.

"Beth?" She said nervously, twiddling her fingers.

"Amber, whats up?" Beth asked the timid girl.

"I am wondering if there is a river nearby? I uh.. Wanted to go fishing." She lied. It was the only excuse she could think of. She had to help Daryl..

"A river?" She said back to the small woman. "Did you tell someone you were goin?" Beth asked her. Worried that she was going to get hurt.

"Yeah I was gonna talk to Rick first." Amber told her, another lie.

"Okay well yeah. If you follow the path by your camp it's half an hours walk." Beth smiled. She had a feeling the girl was up to something. Most likely she wouldn't tell anyone where she was headed. Maybe Beth would follow?

"Thanks Beth." Amber smiled, leaving the blonde behind.

* * *

><p>Amber packed some medical supplies, borrowing them from the RV before heading down the small dirt path into the thick woods. She had no idea what she planned on doing if she couldn't find him. But she figure if she followed the stream she would find him. Hopefully she could avoid Andrea being dumb and shooting him.<p>

She found the stream about forty minutes later. It was quiet but she clasped the knife Andrea had given her between her fingers. She hadn't killed anything yet but she would be ready. She followed the stream towards a small clearing. Peering around Amber tried to see if there might be some sort of drop off nearby. She had followed the direction the water flowed, hoping that would mean finding him.

Walking at least another twenty minutes in that direction lead her to a cliff. It was larger then she had thought it would be but she did what she had to. Leaning over the edge Amber peered down onto the rocks below. Daryl Dixon lay still, blood surrounding his body as it lay still against the cold rocks. "Daryl?" She called down to him.

Looking around Amber tried to find a way down to the man. But t here wasn't one. It was steep cliff all the way. Her options were walk another hour and go around or climb down the rocky cliffs.

"You bugger." She muttered to herself. She couldn't leave him lying there half dead.. She knew he would make it back but the incident with Andrea would only worsen his recovery time.. She swore to herself as she gripped the hot rocks that lead to the red neck. As she made her way down her foot slipped, sending Amber crashing onto Daryl.

Daryl woke with a start, growling and grunting as she shoved whatever had hit him off. Amber cried out, her hands flying up to block her face as he came at her.

His eyes widened at the realization that he knew her. What the hell was she doing here? "What the hell woman?" He grunted, dropping his weapon.

"I.. I'm sorry. I fell." She said, rubbing her bottom. That hurt!

"What the hell ya doin all the way out here?" Daryl snapped back. He couldn't protect himself right now let alone the small girl. But he also wondered how the hell she had found him?

"I.. I uh.." She stuttered trying to work up the nerve to finish a damn sentence.

"You what!" He growled angrily. Why the hell couldn't she just speak like a normal fucking human being. "Spit it out!"

"I came to find you!" She huffed. "Clearly I was wrong to do that." Amber was upset. He yelled at her. She hurt herself. Nothing was going her way right now. She was seriously doubting her choices.

"I don't need people coming to find me." He grumbled, trying to stand up. But he couldn't as he wobbled back and forth. The small woman stared at him a minute before throwing an arm under his shoulder. He didn't want to be touched but he knew he needed her help at this point. He could ask more questions later. He wouldn't admit that she smelled good or had pretty hair. It wasn't important.

She felt him stiffen but shrugged it off. She didn't like it either, being this close to him. She was angry but not just that.. She wasn't a toucher. She didn't enjoy people in her personal bubble, ever. Not even Casey. They hugged, that was it.

"We gotta go around the cliff." She squeaked.

"Take an extra hour." He muttered back as he hobbled along clinging to the woman. "I can't climb it."

"It's fine Daryl... We just have to make sure we go down the path heading back to camp.." If they went through the field she worried about getting shot.

* * *

><p>They got back late, it was dark out and only the moon lit the path back home. Daryl was mad. He shot his own damn self with a bolt and found only a small stuffed animal. If he hadn't have fallen he probably would have found the small girl.<p>

"We're here." Amber said as they ducked under a low hanging tree. The camp was dimly lit by a single fire and the lights of the small white farmhouse filled the night. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they didn't have this place? Where would the group have ended up? Who would have died?

She helped Daryl into the farm house, leaving him leaning against the small porch. "I'm gonna get Hershel." She muttered quietly, leaving him there.

"You're back!" Rick said, jumping up from the small couch. "Where were you?" He asked Amber. Did she remember something? He wanted to know!

"I went for a walk. I found Daryl." She said, looking down at her hands. "He's hurt bad. He needs Hershel." She looked up at the older man. "He fell on his bolt.. The horse he was on bucked him off a cliff."

"Thats where my horse went.." Hershel said grimly. "If he had asked I would have told him why I call her nervous Nellie." Hershel stomped off towards the porch where Daryl was. She sighed. He was safe now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sometimes.

Still here. She was still here.. This wasn't a dream. Amber couldn't help but rub her ass after climbing out of her tent. Sleeping without anything but a tarp under her was starting to take it's toll. Looking around her she noticed the group doing their chores, each one busy. Even Rick. She wondered where she belonged here? In this world? She could be anyone she wanted to be.

"Your up. Good." Carol smiled at the quiet girl who had joined their group a few days back. "If you need a job you can take these dry clothes to Daryl. I washed them yesterday." Carol wasn't born yesterday. She saw the similarities between Daryl and Amber almost right away. They may not have lived similar lives but they were both reserved people. They would rather sit back and take it all in them blab on and on about nothing. If Carol had her way then the two would bond. Daryl needed a friend. She had a feeling he would come out of his shell if given the right push.

"Okay." Amber said shyly. She took the stack of clean shirts from the short haired woman. "Where? I mean uh.. Which tent?" She stuttered as usual.

"The green one dear, just there." Carol pointed to a small camp site not far away from her own. "He should still be there." She smiled as she watched the timid girl saunter off towards Daryl's tent. She felt good about it.

For whatever reason Amber had found Daryl out in the woods. She told the others that it was just luck. She had been walking and came across signs of a struggle. She was lead to Daryl. Most of the group hadn't bat an eye at her. But Carol noticed something then. The look in her eyes as she told them what happened. For some weird reason the girl lied.

But Carol couldn't help think it wasn't malicious. She saved Daryl. Hershel had forced him in the farm house over night. Stitched him up against his will and ordered him to sleep. But at the crack of dawn Daryl was up and out of their house in a flash. Carol saw him walk past the small girls tent and peek in the half closed flap. He was checking on her safety. She had a feeling this would all work out some how.

Amber dawdled along as she spotted Daryl's tent. She figured she could drop the things just outside for him and escape just as quickly. This way she wouldn't have to screw up her words and she fought for normality.

Daryl heard footsteps inching towards his tent and he sighed. He hadn't had a moments peace since he had come back hurt the day prior. Why these people fussed over him was a mystery. He just wanted his peace and quiet. He didn't think it was to much to ask. The flap to his tent was open and the shade from the large tree he had strategically placed himself under meant a cool breeze fell right towards him.

Shit, Amber thought when she noticed the flap lay open on the hard ground. Avoidance wasn't going to happen. She shuffled towards him, "Ermm.. Daryl?" She basically whispered through the opening.

"What?" He snapped, not realising who it was. He might not have done so if he had known. Since the first night he spent on the RV with Amber he knew she was different. Quiet and easily scared by people. Not so much by the dangers of what lingered out in the woods. He wondered about that.

"Sorry! It's just that Carol wanted me to bring these to you.. So uh, here." Amber threw the clothes at Daryl before high tailing it out of there as quickly as she could. Her breathing was a bit erratic but she tried her best to level out again. She hated social interaction! It's why she loved her job back home so much. She could stick her head down and only have to talk with her boss. Nothing more. But Daryl was different for whatever reason.

* * *

><p>"Go on then Glenn." Rick said as the group ate their dinner. The Korean kid had a nervous way about him but he was helpful. Rick liked having him around.<p>

"There's uh.. There's walkers in the barn." He mumbled.

"WHAT?" Shane all but yelled. Amber could feel herself stiffen as he did so. He really was unnerving. She knew what he had done and what he would do. She was weary of him. She even wondered if she could stop some of the things he was going to do. There hadn't been major repercussions of helping Daryl... At least not that she knew of. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the reason she had been placed here.

The group followed behind Shane as he stomped towards the small hay barn. The big cop jiggled the chains, as if it would do anything other then rile up the dead inside. She sighed to herself as she listened to the others fight. She did it often.. Zoning out when others were yelling.

As Daryl flew towards Shane in a fit of rage she finally spoke up, "Stop!" She stammered. But no one heard he crie as Rick stepped in front of them. "I said stop!" She snapped. Her hands fisted at her side as she gained their attention. "Are we children?" She asked Shane and Daryl.. "Because if so I don't see how we can still be here."

"I have to agree here." Rick told Shane. "Now we need to just calm down and talk this through. We are guests here Shane."

"Then I say we leave!" He snapped back, "I don't understand how we can do nothing. But if that is our only option then we need to go."

"We can't leave yet." Amber said, stopping him dead in his tracks. She knew he was going to freak out but she didn't think about it. All she knew was that Carol needed the closure that was in that barn. They had to stay a bit longer.

"Who are you to tell us what to do? You ain't even sane!" He waltzed towards her. She felt Carol get closer to her as well as Daryl, as if protecting her. "Who are you? Huh? How did you get here?"

"Back off." Daryl said, his voice cold and filled with rage. He didn't know why but he had to stick up for her.

"Or what? You think I am afraid of a methed up red neck like you?" Shane spun around as he threw insults at the big angry back country man. He was just another fucking person in his way. If he could he would throw the guy out right now.

"He feeds us." Amber said, her voice almost a whisper. But there was a strange calm that fell after Shane's words to Daryl. They were waiting to hear just exactly what the red neck would say back.

"What?" Shane snapped, turning back around.

"He feeds us." She repeated, standing up a little taller. "What do you do?" She said the words as she stared at the ground, her hand on her elbow. She shifted her feet into the dirt below her.

"What do I do?" He repeated.

"Look I think it would be best if we take a break. We can talk about this later." Rick said, as Daryl stepped in Shane's path. There was one thing that the group knew for sure and that was that when Daryl was angry you got the hell out of the way. Anything else could get you hurt.

"Fine." Shane said, "But we deal with this!" They all watched him stomp off towards camp.

"Do we really just leave?" Lori asked. She was pregnant, she needed Hershel. If they left her or the baby could die.

* * *

><p>The camp was scattered for the rest of the day. Maggie and Glenn fought. Hershel and Rick talked. But Amber knew none of it mattered. That little girl was in there and she knew that Carol needed to see her. Then they could leave.<p>

She knew Dale was off hiding guns from Shane. And soon enough Shane would get them back. Then sadness would fall over the camp like a blanket. She was really here wasn't she? Was all this real or had she fallen and hit her head? And if so why did she want so badly to stay here with these people. She could very well die any moment.

"You look worried." Carol said, smiling down at Amber. "Want to talk about it?"

"I can't say exactly.. But I feel like something big is coming." Amber told her. She couldn't tell anyone that she fell from nothing into this world. That she hadn't lived one day among the walking dead before waking up in her night gown on that field. What would they think?

Carol nodded as she looked up to the sky, "Maybe."

The yelling began not long after. Carol and Amber ran towards the barn where the others stood, guns in hand. "Stop this! My father will make you leave here!" Maggie cried, unable to stop what was happening. She felt powerless.

"We have to do what is right! We have to protect what is ours!" Shane yelled, handing weapons to the group. "If we let these things stay here then who knows how long it will be until they break free and kill one of us!"

Daryl held his weapon ready as Shane broke the chain holding the barn doors closed. It seemed to Amber that she had been dropped into the most eventful week possible. But at least it wasn't the Governor attacking. That was something she hoped wouldn't come to pass. But it would all come down to how much sway she would be able to gain.

All Amber had with her was a small dagger that Andrea had let her keep since her night on watch. There weren't exactly enough guns to go around and even if there were she wasn't so sure they would trust her with one all the time. She stood in the middle of the group but back enough that she would be the last to attack if need be. She hadn't killed anything in this world yet and she wasn't feeling to keen on it. But she had taken a few kick boxing classes as a younger woman so she figured so wouldn't be completely useless.

Shane took a few shots at the first walker that stumbled from the barn. It snapped at him as he stepped back and shot his pistol. "They can't be helped Hershel. Can a normal man get up from this?" Shane asked him as he took a few more shots. Then finally he took the kill, hitting the thing in the head. It toppled to the dirt.

More followed, one by one until Amber was sure there were at least a dozen. The group shot what seemed like a never ending supply of ammo when one finally snuck through the crowd towards her. Her hands were shaking as she watched it. She couldn't understand any of this. They were real and they were right in front of her, why couldn't she move?

"New girl!" Andrea called out as she backed towards Amber. She knew the girl had no weapon and wondered if she had the guts to kill the thing herself. But just in case she decided to help.

It was one foot away now as Amber felt her shaky hand slide down her leg, gripping her dagger tightly. As it neared she ducked down with her arms out in front of her and kicked out it's legs. The walker tumbled onto the dirt floor as Amber climbed atop it. With one hard strike she punctured it's skull swiftly, the dagger scraping bone. Amber gagged a bit as she pulled the knife back out. The smell was putrid.

"That all of em?" Rick asked Shane as he finally let his gun fall to his side.

"No." Amber said, standing up. She looked out towards the barn knowing just what was next. Beth lay on the ground sobbing with her mother in her arms. Daryl, Shane, Rick, Andrea and Maggie glared at Amber. But the sound of gasping soon followed the strange silence. Snapping and clawing, Sophia pushed open the large doors of the hay barn. Her face was gray, her skin beginning to rot. But you could tell it was her.

"OH GOD!" Carol cried out, watching as her daughter moved towards her. She had known all this time that Sophia wouldn't survive out there. But to see it.. It hurt. "Oh my baby." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks as her legs let out underneath her.

Rick took the kill as Daryl wrapped his arms around the poor woman. Everyone else seemed numb. This was the worst day yet. But Amber knew.. They had no idea just how bad things would get.

* * *

><p>Amber sat silently as she listened to the group around her. Daryl had tried to talk with Carol but there was no way he was going to be able to help the woman feel better. Carol sat in the RV alone.<p>

Amber finally climbed the stairs and sat down next to Carol. "I heard what you said.. I think seeing it makes it worse."

Carol looked up from her thoughts and looked back at the once silent girl. "I.. I knew she wasn't going to be okay. A mother just knows.. But yes.. To see it makes it so much more real."

Amber nodded, "I just wanted to let you know that Glenn is going to come get you soon. If you don't feel up to it.. To seeing us bury her. That is okay. You deserve to grieve however you want. But at least you should know that the others cared for her."

"That wasn't my baby girl." Carol sobbed as Amber curled her fingers around her hand. "But I think it's better this way Amber. This world isn't meant for children." Amber squeezed her hand in comfort one more time before leaving her in the RV. But Carol wanted a little alone time. For whatever reason she needed the peace that came with it. Even if it wouldn't last.

* * *

><p>The funeral for Sophia was calm. Beth and Maggie came out as well to bury their mother's body. Beth sang a short tune. Even Daryl was there, standing off near the woods. He watched the small girl as she was placed in the dirt. Then he left. He was so angry with Carol.<p>

He wasn't the girls father but he did everything he could have for that small child. He knew what it was like to live the way she had. Hard and alone. But seeing her dead had hit him like a bowling ball to the chest. Not all kids were as lucky as he had been. He laughed to himself as he took his tent down. Like luck had anything to do with it. If he had been lucky, his brother would have been around more.

He moved his tent away from the camp. He was done with all their bullshit. He could only do so much for them. He wasn't their keeper. His mind wandered as he set his shelter back up for the night. He watched as the new girl wandered back to her tent. She stopped at the flap, turning around. Her eyes landed on him instantly, as if she knew he would be there. Then he watched her sigh and climb inside.

He wondered about her.. He saw the way she had taken down that walker back at the barn. The girl had skills. But the way she carried herself told a different story. He hadn't expected it from her. He had to admit even to himself that he had found the girl interesting.

Amber looked at Daryl before sighing to herself. She knew this wouldn't be forever but it still bothered her. It wasn't his fault that they hadn't saved the small girl but she knew it wouldn't help to stoke that fire. She turned and climbed into her tent, sealing the flap behind her.

* * *

><p>It was pitch black when her eyes shot open. The roar of an engine pulling her from her dream state. She moved her hands on the tarp floor. Sitting up she sighed deeply, "I'm still here." Amber felt relieved. Why? She wasn't sure. She just knew this was were she wanted to be. She pulled her legs out from the ratty blue sleeping bag they had given her and slipped her boots back on.<p>

Climbing out she noticed Shane's car missing. She guessed this meant he had gone after Lori. So she knew the woman would be safe, even if the circumstance weren't great. Then her eyes wandered back to Daryl's camp. Carol was there.. Oh lord. Amber knew what that meant. They were fighting.

She trekked towards the two not knowing what she was going to do or say. She just felt like she should. She moved up the small hill as her hand touched a nearby tree. "I told her I was done bein her errand boy." Daryl said to Carol as he stoked his fire pit.

Carol glared at Daryl. She wasn't sure what to say to him any more. "What?" She asked him. "And you didn't say anything?" Carol was fed up with this attitude from him. One minute she was so sure he was opening up to the group, becoming one of them. Then he did this. She sighed, turning to walk away. Amber stood not far off against a small tree as she watched them intently.

Carol stopped then, seeing the look on the girl's face. She turned back around, "Don't do this." She pleaded with him. "Don't pull away.. I've already lost my girl.."

Daryl stood up and trampled towards Carol angrily, "That wasn't my problem neither!" He seethed. He felt bad for his actions but he couldn't help himself. He was sick of all this shit. Why couldn't this dumb bitch just let him be? "What are you doin? I don't need all this crap! Just go!"

"You've earned your place Daryl.. Just please.. Don't pull away." Carol repeated.

"If you spent half your time minding your daughter's business instead of sticking your nose in mine SHE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE!" He snapped. He hoped that was the catalyst. Maybe she would finally leave him be.

"Go ahead." She nodded to him. She was used to this kind of crap.

"And what? You know what? Just go! I don't want you here!" He glared at her, but she didn't move, "You know your a real piece'a work lady! What? You gonna make this about my daddy? Something like that? You don't know jack."

Amber knew that was it, he was opening up to Carol in his own way. His past got in the way. She knew eventually he would move past it and become stronger. But for now this was Daryl. He was hardened by his past.

"You're afraid." He said, getting in Carol's small face. "You're afraid cause you're all alone. Ain't got no daughter.. No husband! You don't know what to do with yourself!" He shook his head, smirking. "You ain't my problem. Sophia wasn't mine! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS KEEP AN EYE ON HER!"

Amber felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. It surprised her as she reached up and wiped it away. But there it was again. Daryl was Sophia once. A child fighting for a parents love. But he never had it. Now he had a chance to rag on Carol for what happened. And even though what he was doing was wrong she felt for him. No child should ever be made to feel that alone.

Carol sobbed then, hearing his words. They cut her deeply even if she had an idea why he had said them. But in a way she knew it had been her fault. If she had only held on to Sophia on the highway.. Maybe she would still be with her. Carol sighed, turning and walking past Amber and down towards the camp.

"You got something to say?" He snapped at the small girl who had watched his outburst.

"Nope." She shrugged, walking towards his camp.

He watched her as her hips swayed in the light of the fire. The girl had guts.. She plunked down in one of his camping chairs and leaned forwards. Her hands went towards the heat of the fire.

Daryl stood still as he took her in. And in a way he got it. She didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to be there. So he gave in and followed her lead, sitting down in the other chair. There they sat in silence, Daryl worked on bolts and Amber watched the fire dance.

As Amber watched the fire she went through the next few seasons in her mind. She knew in those moments why she was here. She was here to save them.


End file.
